


Love me tender, love me dear

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: “Per favore, Remus. Io non sono fatta per il tuo eroismo… ho bisogno di perdere tempo facendo anche cose banali e ordinarie assieme a te. Ho bisogno di cercare di avvelenarti con la mia cucina… per favore”.Tonks sentì il corpo di Remus sciogliersi appena, mentre lui le posava piano una mano sulla schiena.“D’accordo”, mormorò, e fu tutto quello che Tonks aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire.Si strinse ancora di più a lui, concentrandosi con tutta sé stessa sul suo minuscolo appartamento su Primrose Hill, e si lasciò scivolare nel buio opprimente della Smaterializzazione.(Storia partecipante al contest "Fluff e/o R18 contest" indetto da Arianna.1992 sul forum di EFP.)





	Love me tender, love me dear

  
   
   
   
   
   
 

**_Love me tender, love me dear_  
  **

  
   
Se n’erano andati presto, forse troppo presto.  
Avevano guardato gli studenti – quel fiume di vesti nere e visi pallidi – tornare al castello, e poi si erano trattenuti il tempo necessario a scambiarsi qualche mormorio con gli altri membri dell’Ordine: erano state giornate lunghe e difficili, giornate che avevano scavato nei loro cuori con gli artigli del dolore e della preoccupazione, e c’era poco che avessero ancora da dire.  
Avevano trascorso fin troppe ore a passare in rassegna gli avvenimenti di quella notte terribile, troppe ore a domandarsi come fosse stato possibile non accorgersi di quella serpe che era cresciuta nel loro grembo, nutrendosi di ogni briciola di fiducia che le era stata concessa. Avevano cercato una risposta fino a ridursi ad avere la voce rauca e gli occhi arrossati, ma l’unica cosa che avevano trovato era dolore ardente, e delusione, e paura.  
Non si erano domandati che cosa avrebbero fatto ora: _sarebbero andati avanti_.  
Avrebbero continuato a lottare, ancora e ancora, perché Albus Silente non si sarebbe aspettato niente di meno. Come lo avrebbero fatto, come avrebbero resistito al caos che presto avrebbe avvolto il Paese come una cortina di denso fumo nero, quello non lo sapevano, e non avevano più nemmeno la forza di domandarselo.  
   
Il funerale di Silente era stato un ultimo brandello di tranquillità, un ultimo appiglio di civiltà prima della guerra, ma Remus era sembrato incapace di sopportare la compagnia di quella folla di maghi e streghe per un minuto di più: gettando a Tonks uno sguardo implorante, aveva indicato in silenzio i cancelli di Hogwarts in una muta domanda.  
Una domanda cui Tonks aveva risposto con insolita serietà, sottraendosi gentilmente dal cupo latrato di Malocchio e ignorando lo sguardo sorpreso di Kingsley.  
Avevano camminato sotto il sole che cominciava ad abbassarsi e immergerli in una calda luce dorata senza scambiarsi nemmeno una parola. Era un silenzio denso, il loro, ma Tonks sapeva, con una certezza intuitiva che non riusciva a spiegarsi in modo razionale, che quel silenzio era quanto di più diverso da quanto li avesse tenuti separati nei mesi passati.  
Era un silenzio che li avvolgeva e li teneva stretti l’uno all’altra, come se il dorso delle loro mani che si sfioravano piano, mentre oscillavano ritmicamente ad ogni passo, fosse l’unica cosa reale al mondo.  
Ed era così, in un certo senso.  
Da quando una normale notte di ronda nei corridoi di Hogwarts si era trasformata in un inferno di incantesimi e maledizioni, Tonks aveva l’impressione che niente fosse più stato reale. Non poteva esserci niente di reale in un ragazzino che aveva condotto la guerra in mezzo ai suoi compagni di scuola. Non poteva essere reale il viso dilaniato di Bill Weasley, quella forma inerte che riposava in mezzo alle lenzuola candide dell’Infermeria. Non poteva essere reale quel corpo che giaceva sotto un velo trapuntato di stelle e una volta di marmo.  
Il reale impatto delle conseguenze che sarebbero seguite alla morte di Silente non era ancora riuscito ad allungare le sue funeree dita su di loro: i giorni che avevano separato la notte del tradimento da quel caldo pomeriggio in riva al lago erano trascorsi come in un sogno, un sogno terribile, ma incapace di raggiungere i loro corpi.  
In mezzo a tutto il dolore e la confusione che li aveva travolti, Remus era semplicemente crollato: esausto, spaventato e tormentato, non era stato più in grado di tenere fede ai suoi propositi di tenere Tonks al sicuro da se stesso, e quando lei, per l’ennesima volta, lo aveva messo all’angolo, lui aveva ceduto.  
Aveva ceduto, si era rimangiato tutte le sue rimostranze, era rimasto in silenzio e poi l’aveva seguita nell’alba appena sorta, e si era lasciato abbracciare con un abbandono che non aveva mai provato.  
   
Remus e Tonks raggiunsero in silenzio i cancelli di Hogwars, le loro dita ancora vicine, ancora pronte a sfiorarsi: sorridere, in quel giorno di lutto, sarebbe stato terribilmente fuori luogo, ma Tonks non poteva cancellare il calore che il palmo di Remus aveva trasmesso al suo mentre trovavano il loro posto al funerale di Silente.  
Tonks avrebbe voluto sollevarle in alto, quelle dita intrecciate, sollevarle e mostrarle a chiunque come il più prezioso dei trofei, come il baluardo di ciò che di buono esisteva ancora al mondo, ma si era limitata a soffocare un sorriso mentre Remus le sedeva accanto, senza mai smettere di tenerla per mano.  
“Fermi, dobbiamo… ah, ciao, Tonks. Ti apro subito”.  
Dopo la morte di Silente, la sorveglianza sulla scuola era stata triplicata, e i cancelli erano ora sorvegliati da tre Auror incaricati di sottoporre a severi controlli chiunque avesse voluto entrare o uscire dalla scuola.  
Come se questo avrebbe potuto fare qualche differenza, ormai.  
Annette Wieringa, una giovane donna di qualche anno più grande di Tonks dotata di straordinari occhioni blu capaci di mascherare benissimo i movimenti precisi e letali della sua bacchetta rivolse a Tonks un sorriso triste.  
Era una brava persona, Annette. Un’Auror capace, una donna con cui Tonks divideva volentieri un turno. Aveva il cuore e la testa al posto giusto.  
“Dovresti esaminarci comunque”, mormorò Tonks, ma la donna si limitò a cacciarsi con malagrazia un ricciolo scuro dietro l’orecchio, mentre con la bacchetta eseguiva un lungo e complicato movimento accanto alla serratura del cancello.  
“Non credo siate due Mangiamorte travestiti che cercano di fuggire. Non ho intenzione di perquisire i miei colleghi, e suppongo che tu ti sia già occupata del tuo accompagnatore…”  
A Tonks non sfuggì la luce curiosa negli occhi di Annette, mentre quelle sfere blu si posavano per un rapido istante sulle dita intrecciate di Tonks e Remus.  
“Grazie, Annette. Ci becchiamo in ufficio nei prossimi giorni…”  
Senza aspettare la risposta della giovane, Tonks si infilò nello spiraglio che si era aperto nel cancello di ferro, trascinandosi dietro Remus e incamminandosi con passo deciso lungo il sentiero che conduceva a Hogsmeade.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui erano state quasi amiche, lei e Annette. Tonks era stata in Svezia per il suo matrimonio, ed era stata Annette quella che le aveva strappato via il malumore a suon di Vino Elfico, quando due anni prima aveva finalmente rotto con quell’idiota di Dick O’Quinn. Se le cose fossero andate in maniera diversa – se il mondo non fosse precipitato in quel caos di diffidenza e paura – forse Tonks avrebbe risposto alla curiosità di Annette con un sorriso malizioso, e ci sarebbe stata una pausa caffè decisamente animata, al Dipartimento Auror.  
Invece il mondo non sembrava più avere tempo per le confidenze fra due giovani colleghe, e Tonks si limitò a voltare le spalle ad Annette, riuscendo quasi ad avvertire lo sguardo acuto della donna sulla sua mano ancora stretta in quella di Remus.  
   
Raggiunsero le prime case di Hogsmeade che il sole era ormai basso all’orizzonte, e le ombre alle loro spalle erano lunghe strisce nere e deformate sul sentiero sconnesso.  
“Credo sia meglio andare. Ci vedremo alle prossime riunioni, suppongo”.  
La voce di Remus era roca e bassa, e Tonks si rese conto che, quel pomeriggio, l’uomo doveva aver detto sì e no dieci parole.  
Queste erano le prime rivolte direttamente a lei.  
Ripensando ai giorni che avevano appena trascorso a Hogwarts, alle parole che si erano mormorati nel silenzio delle lunghe notti insonni e a quegli abbracci impacciati che Remus sembrava aver accolto con riluttanza, Tonks sentì una vaga irritazione salire a solleticarle la bocca dello stomaco.  
Che cosa credeva, quello stupido testone? Credeva davvero di potersi lasciare andare, di poter ammettere di provare qualcosa per lei per poi scappare di nuovo?  
“Ora ceneremo insieme, suppongo”.  
Remus sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal viso di Tonks.  
“Dora… non credo sia il caso”.  
Tonks, per la prima volta, sciolse l’intreccio delle loro dita, incrociò le braccia al petto, e sbuffò.  
“Non è il caso di fare che cosa, Remus?”  
“Di fare… questo”.  
Remus fece uno strano gesto, un gesto che per un attimo sembrò circondare entrambi, e poi il villaggio, e le sue braccia gli ricaddero mollemente lungo i fianchi.  
“Cerca di non essere ridicolo, per favore. Ne abbiamo già parlato. Ora andiamo a mangiare”.  
“Non ho fame”, ribatté lui, un disperato tentativo di sottrarsi al futuro che solo poche ore prima aveva scelto.  
“Peggio per te, allora. Mi guarderai mangiare, e allora ti verrà fame, e io non ti farò assaggiare niente a meno che tu non ammetta di essere stato uno sciocco testone”.  
Remus scosse la testa, lo sguardo appena illuminato da un mezzo sorriso.  
Tonks allora, seguendo l’ispirazione del momento, lo abbracciò piano, posandogli il mento nell’incavo della spalla.  
“Per favore, Remus. Io non sono fatta per il tuo eroismo… ho bisogno di perdere tempo facendo anche cose banali e ordinarie assieme a te. Ho bisogno di cercare di avvelenarti con la mia cucina… per favore”.  
Tonks sentì il corpo di Remus sciogliersi appena, mentre lui le posava piano una mano sulla schiena.  
“D’accordo”, mormorò, e fu tutto quello che Tonks aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire.  
Si strinse ancora di più a lui, concentrandosi con tutta sé stessa sul suo minuscolo appartamento su Primrose Hill, e si lasciò scivolare nel buio opprimente della _Smaterializzazione._  
 

***

  
_Crash_.  
Uno schiocco rumoroso e vetri infranti.  
In un secondo, Tonks e Remus si ritrovarono con le bacchette levate, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, i nervi tesi.  
Fu solo dopo un attimo di esitazione e silenzio teso che Tonks osò accendere la luce, rivelando un’accozzaglia di cocci colorati sparsi ai suoi piedi.  
Maledetta la sua abitudine di fare colazione seduta sul tappeto, con la schiena appoggiata alla poltrona bitorzoluta.  
Ancor più maledetta la sua tendenza al disordine cronico e a una pigrizia patologica, che la spingeva troppo spesso a dimenticarsi di raccogliere da terra tazze e bicchieri sporchi prima di andare a lavorare.  
Tonks non cercò nemmeno di riparare la tazza che i suoi stivali avevano impietosamente ridotto in cocci, ma si limitò a far _Evanescere_ il tutto.  
“Accomodati…” mormorò, ma quando si gettò uno sguardo attorno, si rese conto che il suo era un invito tutt’altro che facile da assecondare.  
Seguendo lo sguardo divertito di Remus, Tonsk si ritrovò ad osservare il suo appartamento come se vi entrasse per la prima volta: era un monolocale piuttosto spazioso, un’ampia distesa di piastrelle di un acceso verde menta e muri che lei aveva dipinto di una poco uniforme tinta giallo girasole.  
Il caos regnava sovrano: sulla poltrona che aveva indicato a Remus c’era una coperta appallottolata sulla quale stava in precario equilibrio un cesto pieno di panni puliti dal quale, con suo sommo orrore, si potevano tranquillamente scorgere le sue più vecchie e malmesse mutande decorate con una stinta stampa a fragoline.  
L’anta dell’armadio era mezza aperta, e rivelava un intrico vestiti e mantelli che avrebbe probabilmente fatto cadere i capelli a sua madre.  
Le due sedie spaiate accostate al tavolo dell’angolo che lei chiamava cucina erano occupate da due grossi vasi contenenti i resti di due cactus che aveva inutilmente cercato di resuscitare.  
Ogni altra superficie era ingombra di oggetti che avrebbe dovuto riporre altrove o buttare.  
Per essere un monolocale, il suo appartamento non era piccolo, ma la confusione e l’accumulo di inutili cianfrusaglie lo faceva apparire sciatto e trasandato.  
Era la casa di una studentessa, la casa di una ragazzina, la casa di una figlia la cui madre ogni tanto si faceva prendere dalla compassione, comparendo sbuffando sulla soglia dell’appartamentino armata di teglia piena di buon cibo e bacchetta pronta a dare sfogo del suo miglior _Gratta e Netta_.  
Ed era una casa che non vedeva la bacchetta di Andromeda Tonks da decisamente troppo tempo.  
   
Osservando la modesta sobrietà dei vestiti di Remus, vecchi, rattoppati e stinti, ma innegabilmente ben tenuti, Tonks si pentì di aver portato Remus a casa sua.  
Aveva amato il suo appartamentino dal giorno in cui, alla vigilia del suo ingresso in Accademia Auror, vi aveva messo piede in compagnia della sua amica Ruth Lovelace, con cui avrebbe dovuto dividere il modesto affitto. Ruth, dopo sei mesi persi a saltare le lezioni del suo corso da Guaritrice, era scoppiata in lacrime davanti all’anello che il suo fidanzato storico le aveva donato, e aveva spiccato il volo per diventare la signora Yeats, lasciando Tonks sola nel piccolo appartamento.  
Per un paio di notti Tonks si era sentita sola, ma il pensiero di trovarsi un’altra coinquilina non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorata: con qualche sacrificio avrebbe potuto permettersi di pagare tutto da sola, e l’indipendenza guadagnata non aveva prezzo.  
Con gli anni, quel monolocale era diventato il suo rifugio sicuro: erano pochissimi gli amici che ci avevano messo piede, e nonostante a causa del lavoro e dell’Ordine ormai riuscisse a trascorrervi meno di un due notti alla settimana, varcarne la soglia aveva sempre il potere di farla sentire al sicuro.  
Quando aveva finito l’Accademia e aveva iniziato a lavorare per davvero, e a guadagnare uno stipendio rispettabile, suo padre aveva proposto di accompagnarla a vedere qualche appartamento come si deve, qualche appartamento con più di una stanza, insomma, ma lei si era rifiutata. Il suo piccolo rifugio era stato un compagno fedele in tutti quegli anni, e nonostante ora la sua situazione economica fosse nettamente migliorata, la sua vita era rimasta la stessa, solo più incasinata: non aveva senso spendere soldi e tempo per trovare una casa grande che non avrebbe mai avuto il tempo di vivere.  
   
“Aspetta, è meglio se andiamo fuori…”  
Cercando di distogliere l’attenzione di Remus dalla quantità imbarazzante di oggetti sparsi in ogni dove, Tonks fece strada verso l’ampia portafinestra che illuminava la stanza, traghettandolo verso il suo spazio preferito della casa: un terrazzino minuscolo – un balcone, in realtà, più che un terrazzino – che si affacciava sugli alberi del parco pubblico.  
Su quel terrazzino c’era spazio solo per un vecchio divano mezzo scassato, che Tonks si era impegnata a rendere impermeabile e resistente alle intemperie, dato che in casa non ci sarebbe stato assolutamente spazio per accogliere il divano in caso di pioggia.  
“Ecco, tu siediti qui, io arrivo subito”.  
Tonks tornò in casa, faticando a trattenere un sospiro.  
Remus, così calmo e preciso, era talmente fuori luogo nella sua casetta caotica… perché ce l’aveva portato? Perché doveva sentirsi come una bambina che si vergognava dei suoi giochi davanti ai cugini più grandi?  
Su un vecchio vassoio smaltato di rosa – una cosa che doveva aver rubato dalla casa dei suoi genitori, dimenticandosi poi di restituirlo – arrangiò una cena misera composta di pane, formaggio e del prosciutto attentamente esaminato. Era sorprendentemente utile essere un Auror addestrato a riconoscere veleni e sostanze potenzialmente mortali, soprattutto quando si era anche estremamente sbadati e si viveva soli assieme ad avanzi di cibo comprati chissà quanto tempo prima. Coronò il tutto con un sacchetto di patatine formato famiglia comprato al market babbano sotto casa, e facendo attenzione a non far cadere il tutto, raggiunse Remus all’aperto.  
Remus non si era accomodato.  
Se ne stava appoggiato alla ringhiera, una figuretta scura contro il cielo ormai privo di luce, e stava allungando cauto una mano davanti a sé.  
“ _Incanto Termoesteso_ ”, si limitò ad affermare Tonks, sistemando il vassoio con malagrazia sul divano.  
“Sul balcone c’è la stessa temperatura che c’è in casa, sempre. Tecnicamente, essendo un appartamento babbano, dovrei denunciarmi da sola, ma…”  
“Si sta bene, qui”, la interruppe Remus, voltandosi finalmente verso di lei e regalandole un sorrisetto mesto.  
“Si sta bene, sì. E io sono una persona di estremo buon cuore quindi non ti lascerò morire di fame, anche se non posso prometterti una cena da Elfo Domestco”.  
   
Mangiarono parlando piano, parlando di sciocchezze e godendo dell’insolito tepore nella notte estiva, osservando il cielo accendersi di poche luci argentate.  
E poi calò un silenzio teso, un silenzio in cui, Tonks riusciva quasi ad avvertirlo, Remus stava tornando sulle sue vecchie obiezioni.  
Presto si sarebbe alzato, si sarebbe scusato e avrebbe trovato una scusa qualsiasi per andarsene. E la loro tregua, i loro momenti assieme, le loro dita intrecciate si sarebbero trasformati solamente in un ricordo sbiadito, in qualcosa di straordinario e sbagliato, qualcosa che era accaduto soltanto perché la morte di Silente aveva ribaltato qualsiasi ordine logico e morale.  
Tonks non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
Tonks non poteva restare sola, non poteva guardare Remus irrigidirsi di nuovo e andarsene lontano, non con la guerra alle porte e la sofferenza e tutto quello che rischiavano di perdere…  
Far cadere a terra il vassoio di sua madre, mentre si allungava verso Remus cercandogli le labbra in un bacio disperato, fu la cosa più naturale che potesse fare.  
Affondare le dita nei suoi capelli prematuramente ingrigiti, costringerlo a restare nonostante il suo irrigidimento, voltare le spalle alle stelle aggrappandosi a Remus come se i suoi occhi fossero l’unica fonte di luce in quella notte fu il gesto più sensato che potesse fare.  
E poi ci furono le braccia di Remus a stringerla, e le sue mani, esitanti, a sfiorarle piano i fianchi.  
Fu Tonks per prima a slacciare con dita frementi ogni bottone della camicia di Remus, desiderando baciare ogni centimetro che di lui scopriva, trattenuta solo dalla rigidità con cui Remus la stringeva.  
E fu Tonks, da sola, a liberarsi dalla veste di cotone leggero, e lasciare che la loro pelle nuda si scoprisse pian piano.  
Tornò a cercargli le labbra in un bacio frenetico, un bacio che lasciava poco spazio a qualsiasi altra cosa, mentre con una mano scendeva a sfiorare cauta i bottoni dei suoi pantaloni…  
“Dora!”  
Remus si era scostato bruscamente da lei, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.  
Tonks cercò di riaccostarsi a lui, gli cercò il viso con le labbra, ma Remus le sfuggiva sempre.  
 “Non posso…”  
 “Perché no?” sbottò lei, scostandosi con uno scatto nervoso e avvertendo l’impulso di coprirsi, improvvisamente consapevole di quanto fosse umiliante restare mezza nuda davanti a un uomo che non faceva altro che rifiutarla.  
“Perché no, Remus? Perché non puoi smetterla di voler fare il martire a tutti i costi, e non ti accontenti di comportarsi come un qualsiasi essere umano?”  
A che cosa erano serviti tutti i discorsi, tutte le parole che si erano sussurrati, tutti i passi che avevano fatto tenendosi per mano se poi lui non riusciva nemmeno a fare l’amore con lei?  
“Io non… io non ci riesco, non posso…”  
Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla in faccia.  
Tonks, cercando di ingoiare le lacrime che le stavano salendo agli occhi – lacrime di frustrazione, lacrime di rabbia e di dolore – si accostò a Remus, gli carezzò i muscoli tesi delle braccia, e posò piano il capo nell’incavo della sua spalla.  
“Posso… posso cambiare, se vuoi… se lo preferisci… non riesco a mantenere la concentrazione proprio fino alla fine, ma per… per farti iniziare…”  
Il braccio che Tonks stringeva era un fascio di nervi, ma era con una tensione tutta nuova che la voce bassa di Remus le risuonò all’orecchio.  
“Vorresti cambiare aspetto?”  
Tonks annuì piano, strofinando il naso contro il collo di Remus. Per qualche motivo, non aveva la forza di cercare lo sguardo di Remus, non dopo quello che aveva appena proposto.  
“E credi che se cambiassi aspetto per me sarebbe più facile… riuscirci?”  
Tonks si strinse nelle spalle.  
“A quanto pare…”  
“Qualcuno te lo ha già chiesto?”  
La domanda di Remus aveva poco di interrogativo.  
Cercando di non pensare alla faccia delusa di Dick quando, nella foga del momento, lei perdeva la concentrazione e il suo seno tornava alla sua forma originaria, Tonks si limitò ad annuire di nuovo sul collo di Remus.  
Era iniziato come uno scherzo, e all’inizio era stato divertente fare assumere al suo corpo le forme più assurde per spaventare Dick. Lui poi ci aveva preso gusto, e il gioco si era trasformato nelle sue richieste sempre più pressanti, e Tonks si era ritrovata a detestarsi ogni volta che si prestava a quella farsa. E quando aveva cercato di finirla con quelle cose, Dick, sprezzante, le aveva detto che per lui era molto più facile eccitarsi quando lei non era se stessa.  
Tre settimane dopo, Dick era uscito definitivamente dalla sua vita. Con un’eruzione cutanea che aveva impiegato mesi a passare, gentile concessione dell’Auror Tonks.  
Si era lasciato dietro però quella fastidiosa vocina che continuava a suggerire a Tonks che, forse, per soddisfare davvero un uomo il suo corpo doveva cambiare.  
“Gesù santo…”  
Fu con un impeto tutto nuovo che la mano di Remus si strinse attorno alla sua.  
“Gesù, Dora, non… non pensarlo neanche per scherzo”.  
Remus la tenne stretta, una mano affondata nei suoi ispidi capelli rosa, l’altra che le carezzava piano la schiena nuda.  
“Io non… non ho mai…”  
 Non c’era bisogno che Remus completasse la frase.  
In qualche modo, Tonks lo aveva sempre saputo. Non a causa dell’incertezza con cui l’aveva baciata e tenuta stretta, ma perché le sembrava di risentirle, le sue obiezioni.  
 _Sono un mostro, Dora._  
 _Non ho il diritto di farti una cosa del genere…_  
 _È troppo pericoloso._  
 _Meriti altro, e io non merito tutto questo._  
L’uomo che conosceva lei, l’uomo che in uno specchio vedeva solo un mostruoso senso di colpa non avrebbe mai potuto concedersi le gioie che spettano a qualsiasi uomo e a qualsiasi donna, non se questo avesse comportato perdere il controllo in compagnia di una persona innocente.  
L’abbraccio di Remus si fece più convulso, e Tonks, con un brivido tutto nuovo, avvertì la sua mano scivolare dolcemente lungo la sua schiena, fino a posarsi con delicatezza sulle reni.  
“Ma se dovessi… se volessi… non cambierei nemmeno una tua unghia, Dora, mai”.  
Questa volta il bacio di Tonks trovò una risposta entusiasta sulle labbra di Remus.  
Le sue carezze si fecero un po’ più sicure, appena un po’ più audaci, e fu Tonks a guidarle superando ogni sua esitazione col cuore che minacciava di esploderle in petto dalla gioia.  
   
Fecero l’amore dolcemente, con le stesse insicurezze di due adolescenti e la tenerezza di una coppia che si conosceva da tutta la vita.  
Fecero l’amore in modo goffo, imparando lentamente l’uno dall’altra, lasciando ai propri copri il tempo di scoprirsi e sfiorando con circospezione il piacere condiviso.  
Fecero l’amore, e si sentirono felici, e soffocarono l’imbarazzo con risate stanche.  
Non fu tutto perfetto, ma quando Tonks si ritrovò a fissare il cielo notturno con gli occhi vuoti, un braccio informicolato per la scomoda posizione a cui il suo vecchio divano l’aveva costretta e il respiro di Remus che le solleticava l’orecchio, si rese conto che non avrebbe voluto cambiare neanche un secondo della serata appena trascorsa.  
Li voleva tutti, cento e cento volte, le carezze impacciate di Remus, e i piccoli aggiustamenti, e i movimenti ancora incerti, e le reazioni sconosciute…  
E capì, mentre le dita di Remus tracciavano infiniti, delicatissimi percorsi sulla pelle morbida del suo ventre, che per la prima volta, quella notte, aveva fatto l’amore.  
Perché amore non è fare cose straordinarie o eroiche, non è una perfetta notte di passione sfrenata, e non è nemmeno allontanarsi dal mondo, tenere lontano qualcuno per paura di ferirlo. Amore è offrire all’altro tutte le proprie incertezze, è non avere paura di essere piccoli e umani, fallibili, e concedersi il lusso di fare cose ordinarie con tenerezza.  
   
   
   
   
 

 ***

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Note:  
Da tempo avrei voluto scrivere della prima notte passata insieme di Remus e Tonks, ma tutta una serie di ritrosie mi hanno sempre frenata.  
Mi sono buttata, e non sono granché soddisfatta del risultato: è una storia che avrebbe bisogno almeno di qualche settimana di riposo, che avrebbe bisogno di sedimentare e maturare, ma purtroppo non ne ho il tempo.  
Ci tengo a specificare che la storia è stata scritta (anche) per il contest di Arianna.1992 [“Fluff e/o R18 contest”](https://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=11570956), ispirandomi ai prompt “la prima volta in cui i personaggi si tengono per mano in pubblico”, “sotto le stelle” e alla citazione “L’Amore non è fare cose straordinarie o eroiche, ma fare cose ordinarie con tenerezza”, di J. Vanier._


End file.
